Para siempre es suficiente
by Laroku
Summary: Edward perdió a Bella, ¿qué hará cuando encuentre una nueva cantante?


Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Stephenie Meyer

Edain es mia XD

Claro de luna

El tiempo cura las heridas, o al menos es lo que todos dicen por ahí y sin embargo me sigues doliendo como el primer día que te fuiste, eras mi alma y mi corazón, mis suspiros y mis lamentos lo poco humano que había en mi se esfumó junto contigo. No deseaba transformarte, no quería condenarte y te abandoné pensando que sería lo mejor para ti, sin siquiera reparar que eso es y será lo peor para mi. Han pasado cincuenta años, se que eres feliz, Alice lo vio como una despedida hacia ti, husmeó tu futuro para asegurarme que así sería tu vida a lado de Jacob Black; pero yo soy otra historia.

Mi hermana, la alegre Alice a estado atada a mi y le he robado su alegría, la atormento con estos pensamientos tan egoístas e insensatos, deseo terminar con mi dolor llevándola conmigo al infierno en el que me sumerjo día a día- No podemos dejarlo solo- es y será su única verdad- no aún.

Por ella y mis padres es que intento regresar, dejar el estado catatónico en el que me encuentro e intentar "vivir" como lo hacía antes de conocerte. Voy de caza con Emmett de vez en cuando, dejo que mi "madre" se ocupe de mi en ocasiones, escucho a mi padre intentando darme ánimos de seguir adelante. Y así es como me levanto de la oscuridad que me envuelve. Pocos años después me es fácil mantenerme animado, aún cuando estoy con Jasper no nota mi fingida actitud, eso es lo menos que les debo.

-Iré a cazar esta noche- recién llegamos a Killagoola, un hermoso pueblo de Irlanda y ya no podía esperar por encontrar un lugar en el cual poder ser libre, no preocuparme por lo que pensaba o hacía- volveré pronto.

-Está bien, el lo hará- Alice me sonrió, no me permitía hacer nada sin antes asegurarse que no intentaría nada peligroso.

La luna iluminaba tenuemente los caminos entre los árboles, yo corría sintiendo el fresco aire contra mi piel, el suave susurro del viento acompañado de sutiles sonidos de animales que dormían tranquilamente a mi alrededor. Llegué a un claro, un hermoso claro en donde la luna resplandecía como el sol de medio día, una roca en el extremo contrario a donde me encontraba le daba un aire mágico a aquel lugar y entre los árboles se movía una figura, olfatee intentando adivinar que es lo que era aquello, no pude arrepentirme más.

-Una cantante- justamente en medio de la nada vine a encontrar a alguien con ese aroma que desquicia mis sentidos- no hay nadie aquí- me dije a mi mismo, si algo me detuvo a acabar con la vida de Bella hace tiempo ya, fue la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, pero ahora mi presa estaba sola.

Entró en aquel lugar, que evocaba magia y su piel brillaba con una luz aperlada, una larga cabellera negra contrastaba con su tez y unos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, un vestido blanco de gasa adornaba su figura, la vi agacharse dándome la espalda pero lo que veía en su mente era algo que me mantenía curioso, música, resonaba con claridad en ella como el canto de un ave.

-Canon in D- las notas comenzaron a salir del hermoso violín la pasión con la que tocaba y el movimiento de su cuerpo eran hipnotizantes, sin darme cuenta salí de mi escondite y quedé parado en medio del claro observando a mi cantante, me debatía entre conservarla a mi lado o simplemente conservar ese recuerdo como el único que tendría de ese hermoso ángel.

-_No estuvo tan mal_- pensó, abrió lo ojos y notó mi presencia, su rostro cambió, un tono rojizo llegó a sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró- ¿des… desde cuando estas aquí?- se notaba incomoda pero no retrocedía- _que pena he de haberlo hecho terrible- _tomaba mi silencio como un signo de cortesía hacia su falta de talento, según creía ella, pero ignoraba la batalla que se llevaba a cabo dentro de mi.

Nadie decía nada ella solo me observaba con detalle, sentía tristeza en mi- _tienes un enorme vacío en tu pecho_- su mirada era consoladora y su sonrisa más que cálida- mucho gusto joven de la noche- su voz era cantarina, hizo una floritura con la mano seguida de una reverencia prolongada- mi nombre es Edain, diosa de la vida- dio un paso hacia mi y colocó su violín en posición de mi, lista para tocar- esta melodía- dijo al liberar las primeras notas- son antiguas voces del bosque- un profundo sonido me inundaba- las tocaré para ti por favor toma asiento- señaló la roca con su arco y obediente me dirigí a aquel lugar, menuda chica vine a encontrar.

El ritmo de su canción aumentaba con el movimiento de su baile, brincoteaba por el claro disfrutando de aquella canción, no pude evitar liberar una sonrisa, ese ángel había llegado a salvarme. Durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas me deleite de ese hermoso acto, tocaba con el alma y danzaba con el corazón.

-Lo lamento- dijo al terminar- debo retirarme- en silencio guardo su violín- _mi hermana se preocupará por mi-_ giró y me dirigió una última mirada- espero volverle a ver pronto joven de la noche, nuca había tenido un público tan agradable.

Sentado en donde estoy, solo pude verla desaparecer entre los árboles olvide donde estaba y que hacía ahí, el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos- Hola Alice- mi hermana se preocupaba si estaba fuera más del tiempo necesario, pero su voz estaba llena de alegría- con que esto fue lo que intentaste ocultarme- estaba un poco más relajado y me sentía mejor, de verdad mejor, no esas patrañas que intentaba hacer creer a todo mundo, incluso a mi mismo- te dejo, acabo de ver mi cena- colgué y me dediqué a perseguir a mi inocente presa, regrese a casa siendo el viejo yo, el Edward que todos pensaron no volvería jamás.

-Bienvenido hijo- Carlile me abrazó, mi familia sabía que todo esto solo podría ir mejor.

-Dulce diosa de la vida, en donde te encuentras- mis pensamiento solo la perseguían, su mente no permitía ver más allá de lo que ella me deseaba mostrar, o al menos eso pensaba, el cielo poco poco se aclaraba, pero las nubes grises cubrían el sol, hoy iniciaré mi nueva vida en este lugar tan peculiar rodeado de montañas y oculto en un basto bosque.

Bien!!! Primer capitulo espro les guste!!!

*A quien le interese Edain es un nombre de una deidad XD pero lalala esperen el siguiente capitulo y verán lo que depara el destino para estos dos nyoooo… acaso será un alucinación?


End file.
